Gohan goes to High School
by Joutei
Summary: *chapter 7 up* Gohan's first day of high school with a few unexpected twists. may be G/V in later chapters please R&R this is my first fic and im really proud of it :)
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and would waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~telephathy~  
  
This story takes place 7 years after the cell games. Goku is dead and Gohan begins his first day of highschool. Oh and sometime during the 7 years Gohan's tail grew back, and since the moon was blown up a while back and theres no threat, he decided to keep his tail. Anyways, on with the story....  
  
The sun had just risen over the horizon, allowing small streaks of warm light to shine through the window of a familiar house, settled in the middle of a small valley surrounded by large forests and mountains. The heat beaded down on his cheek and caused him to stir slightly. Then a smell, which can only be identified as breakfast, seeped through the cracks under the door and began to tickle his nose. Within the blink of an eye the young demi-saiyan leaped into the air, sped to the closet threw on a pair of clothes and rushed out the door with drool slightly dripping from a corner of his mouth.  
  
Down stairs Chi-chi was busying herself with piling the mounds of food as carefully as possible on the kitchen table when loud thuds and stomps could be heard descending from the stair case. With one exasperated sigh, she carefully backed away from the table with crossed arms and a slight knowingly smile, as the two young demi-saiyans plopped down into the seats and lunged at the mountain of food on the table. After shoveling in as much food as he would allow himself, or rather as much as he could get his hands on, Gohan glanced up from his meal and let out a satisfied sigh, then looked towards his mother, standing a safe distance away from the bottomless pits' feeding grounds, and smiled "Thanks ma it was great." Then the mini Goku clone chimed in, "Yeah mom thanks for breakfast!"  
  
"Your welcome boys, now Gohan go up to your room and get ready for school, you don't want to be late on your first day." Chi-Chi replied.  
  
Gohan nodded his head slightly then glanced over to his younger brother and allowed a small smile to escape from his lips. * Gosh, Goten sure does remind me of dad, especially when his face is covered in food like that* He began to chuckle at his thoughts as he began to retreat to his room, pondering on how his first day of school will turn out, and how he will be able to act normal for a change.  
  
"Gohan, hurry up you'll be late for school!" yelled a worried Chi- Chi. Gohan hurriedly tossed his book bag over his shoulder and raced down the stairs to greeted by upset Chi-Chi.  
  
"What took you so long Gohan? School begins in 20 minutes!"  
  
"Sorry mom, gotta go" Gohan hurriedly replied and gave Chi-Chi a quick peck on the cheek, and then sped out the door.  
  
"Wait, Gohan your lunch." Chi-Chi called out as she followed her son out the door."  
  
"Oops hehehe" Gohan spat out with the famous Son grin while scratching the back of his head. Chi-Chi tossed him a capsule and sighed with pity as her eldest son took flight and yelled a short good-bye, before returning back into the house to tend to the dishes.  
  
After landing successfully on the building of Orange Star High School, Gohan sped down the stairs and looked around nervously as he reached the main office of the building. He knocked softly on the door and was hesitantly greeted by elderly woman.  
  
"Please come in. Are you a new student here?" she questioned the new comer politely.  
  
"Um, yes, I was told to come to the main office to pick up my schedule." Sputtered a nervous Gohan.  
  
"Oh I see. What is your name young man?"  
  
"Son Gohan." After a few minutes of typing at the computer on her desk she pulled out a newly printed paper and glance at Gohan while she handed it to him.  
  
"Now hurry along, home room began a few minutes ago." She smiled at him.  
  
Gohan left the office and looked down at his paper, then he began glancing at the doors in the hallway before him. After about 5 minutes of searching he finally found the room he was looking for and began to lightly knock the door. After hearing a faint come in, he opened the door slowly and first looked at the teacher who was standing at the front of the room and then at the rest of the room filled with students. He could feel his heart jump up a little as he began to slowly walk towards the teacher.  
  
"Ah, you must be Gohan, I'm Mr. Maksuki, your new homeroom teacher. Class, meet Gohan, our new student."  
  
"H-hi nice…to meet you." Gohan stuttered as he eyed the class.  
  
"Please Gohan, take a seat where ever you like." Mr. Maksuki told him as Gohan began to scan the room for an empty seat.  
  
"Yoo hoo! Over here! Heres a seat." Called a blonde-haired girl as she gestured to the seat to her side. Gohan nodded nervously with a faint smile as he began to walk towards the girl.  
  
As he sat down the blonde-haired girl chirped, "Hi, I'm Erasa."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you." Gohan began to sputter as he blushed inwardly. Erasa began to giggled slightly which received her a confused look from both Gohan and black-haired girl to the other side of Erasa.  
  
"Whats with the furry belt." Erasa managed to say in between giggles.  
  
"well…i…uh…" was all Gohan could muster before being cut off. "This is my friend Videl," Erasa said, gesturing to the raven-haired girl to her right, after she finally ended her giggle session, almost completely forgetting its cause, "and that's Sharpner." She ended while pointing at the blonde- haired boy sitting on the other side of Videl. Gohan nodded and then began unloading a book from his pack and started to flip to a page that was written on the board.  
  
"Say Gohan, I bet you didn't know that our Videl here is the daughter of Hercule." Bragged Erasa. "Wow Mr. Satan? That's, well, uh….interesting." stuttered the nervous Gohan as he eyed the daughter of most obnoxious man he had ever man, with a little pity, confusion and resentment.  
  
"What is it nerd-boy? You seem a little unimpressed, don't you know who the great Hercule Satan is?" questioned Sharpner hotly.  
  
"Shut-up Sharpner, Gohan's just shy. Isn't that right?" Erasa asked while she giggled slightly as Gohan's cheeks turned a light shade of red as he started to look towards his book.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and soon it was time for lunch. Gohan settled down under the shade of a tree as he tossed out his capsule lunch and began to inhale the mounds of food that had suddenly appeared before him. Ignoring the stares of the gaping onlookers, Gohan continued his attack at the mountain of food, to hungry to be bothered by their obvious glances. Once he was through he looked up from his content position on the ground and began to laugh sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, almost the entire school, or at least the portion who had lunch at that time of day, had been gaping at him with wide eyes the entire time. Gohan just got up and began walking back toward the building when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and saw that he was looking at Sharpner accompanied by Erasa and Videl.  
  
"Man, Gohan! Are you sure you had enough to eat?" asked the very confused Sharpner a little too sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, hehe." Replied the flushed looking Gohan while scratching the back of his head. (A/N: he sure scratches his head a lot, maybe we should check him for lice)  
  
Before anyone could speak another word, the bell rang and Gohan spun back around and walked quickly back to the building.  
  
It was now the beginning of Gohan's second day of high school, and he was in his home room when the teacher spoke.  
  
"Class, today is the last day to turn in the permission slips for the camping trip this weekend, so please pass them all forward. I won't be accepting any after today."  
  
Erasa then pulled out a piece of paper from her sack and passed it to the person in front of her, as did Videl and Sharpner, along with a few others in the class.  
  
Gohan looked at the three a little confused, then Erasa turned to him with a slight disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Oh! That's right, we should've told you about the trip yesterday, now you won't be able to come." Erasa whimpered. Gohan was about to speak up, about how he probably wouldn't have been allowed to go anyways, nor did he care to go, but was interrupted before he got his chance.  
  
"Ha! Please, as if nerd-boy would even last a minute in the wilderness. He'd probably read books the whole time and get eaten alive by mosquitoes." Laughed Sharpner.  
  
"Shut-up Sharpner! Gohan is not a nerd! Just ignore him Gohan, he's never even been camping." Erasa giggled the last part. Gohan looked nervously at his book.  
  
Suddenly noises could be heard out side the doors of the class, and everyone one stared at the door while Gohan flinched nervously. He felt two very familiar ki's just out side the door and held his breath.*please don't come in, please don't come in, please don't come in, please don't come in*  
  
Gohan's fears suddenly came to life as the door creak open slightly and Gohan gave an inward yelp. A little head popped up out of the door way began to smirk as looked at all the people, scanning the rows for a familiar face.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you young man?" Mr. Maksuki asked with a slight puzzled look on his face. "um, I need to talk to my brother. Its really really important!" chirped Goten from his position at the doorway.  
  
"Well, um, ok, but just for a second. Who is your brother?" Mr. Maksuki asked as the little boy began to inch forward with another, slightly pissed, purple-haired chibi who crossed his arms and had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Oh, my brothers Gohan!" replied Goten innocently. All the students turned to face a blushing Gohan who laugh a little nervously while once again scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well, go ahead and give him the message, and make it quick." Instructed Mr. Maksuki a little annoyed. Goten began to cheerfully make his way up the stairs to his VERY confused and pissed looking brother, while Trunks followed suit almost as cheerfully. His frown had suddenly turned into an evil smirk that he had inherited from his father. As Goten approached Gohan he smiled a little more wider, if possible, and stood up on his toes to whisper in his brothers ear. After a few moments of explaining, Gohan paled and stared at the two chibi's in horror and disbelief. The two began to laugh at the expression Gohan had on his face, which consisted of a gaping mouth and slightly widen eyes. * KAMI! You've GOT to be kidding me!* Everyone was now staring at Gohan and the two chibi's, mostly at Gohan, they were all utterly confused and dumbfounded. Even Mr. Maksuki cocked an eye brow, curious to know the cause of his pupils shock.  
  
To be continued…..  
  
Cliffhanger!!! What did Goten tell Gohan to make him flip out like that?? Find out this and more on the next episode of DragonBall Z hehehe PLEASE REVIEW this is my first fic and I really wanna know what you all think about it. And if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism I'll be glad to hear it! ( now review! You inferior humans!!! BWAHAHAHAHA hehe jk  
  
Goku: Hey! Why arnt I in the story!!!  
  
Because your dead dummy!!  
  
Goku: ohhhhh ok. So, whens lunch?  
  
Sigh*throws goku a food capsule*  
  
Goku: * lunges at the mounds of food*  
  
GOKU STOP STUFFING YOUR FACE AND TELL THE READERS TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Goku: but I thought you already did?  
  
Yeah but if YOU tell them to they'll listen because you can threaten them to or you'll blast them with a Kame-Hame-Ha wave! Dummy  
  
Goku: oh. Well, why don't you just get Vegeta to do that, no one would disobey him!  
  
…….wow….that's brilliant! why didn't I think of that? You know Goku? You're not as dumb as everyone one says you are!  
  
Goku: *continues eating food* What?….  
  
Sigh, nevermind, JUST TELL THEM TO REVIEW *pulls out the-all-mighty-frying- pan*  
  
Goku: *winces* REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and would waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
Thank you, reviewers!!!!! I cant believe you liked my fic! Thank you so much for reviewing, Melissa, Stoked, and moon goddess!!! And sorry about the cliffhanger, my Vegeta side can be cruel and torturous hehehehehehehe anyways on with the story….  
  
~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~  
  
As Goten approached Gohan he smiled a little more wider, if possible, and stood up on his toes to whisper in his brothers ear. After a few moments of explaining, Gohan paled and stared at the two chibi's in horror and disbelief. The two began to laugh at the expression Gohan had on his face, which consisted of a gaping mouth and slightly widen eyes. * KAMI! You've GOT to be kidding me!* Everyone was now staring at Gohan and the two chibi's, mostly at Gohan, they were all utterly confused and dumbfounded. Even Mr. Maksuki cocked an eye brow, curious to know the cause of his pupils shock.  
  
~~~~~~~End Last Chapter~~~~~  
  
Gohan's cheeks began to turn a dark shade of red as he became aware of the stares and glances he was receiving from his peers. He faked a slight smile and with the motion of his hand, he commanded the two demi-saiyans to exit, which they heartily obeyed. As they jogged down the stairs and out the door, giggling all the while, the eyes of all the students were upon them. Seconds after their departure Mr. Maksuki cleared his throat and continued on with his lecture, gaining the attention of all the students.  
  
"Um, Gohan? What was that all about?" asked the slightly confused Erasa, turning the attention of Videl and Sharpener back to Gohan.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it was…nothing." Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that Trunks Briefs? The one with the purple hair?" questioned Videl, almost to herself.  
  
"Uh, yeah, do you know him?" asked Gohan a little confused. Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl all looked slightly baffled at his confirmation.  
  
"Gohan, how in the world do you know Trunks Briefs? He's the son of the richest woman on the planet!" Erasa managed to sputter out.  
  
"Oh, well Bulma, his mom, is a friend of the family's." Gohan stated as a matter of factly. After the brief explanation (A/N: hehehe brief) the three decided to shrug it off, still a little bewildered.* that's strange, how does someone like Gohan become friends with some of the richest, famous people in the world? And what made him freak out like that? I don't think it could've been too serious, considering those two kids were laughing and all, and now Gohan seems fine. So I guess it couldn't of been an accident. Oh well.* (A/N: that was videl)  
  
Gohan let out a sigh and continued on with his schoolwork, deep in thought, trying his best to seem like nothing was wrong. When in fact, that was far from the truth.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Gohan leaned his ear down slightly so his younger brother could reach it to whisper something to him. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he never would have guessed what he was about to hear.  
  
"Gohan, me and Trunks found all the dragonballs and made a wish to send the other Trunks from the future here and Vegeta challenged him to fight to see who was stronger now and Bulma-san sent us here to tell you she needs help." Goten began to giggle then finished the rest of his story. "And we also asked for a mountain of food, me and Trunks almost finished it so you better hurry up." Goten smiled while licking his lips.  
  
*Oh my Kami! Are they crazy? What were they thinking? Mirai Trunks is back? Well that's not exactly a bad thing, but, what's Vegeta's problem, why does he have to fight him? I can just imagine what kind of destruction their causing!* Gohan was practically screaming to himself. Then, with a death glare aimed directly at Goten, and a motion of his hand, he shooed off the two mischief-makers and tried to let what had been recently said to sink in.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Gohan let out another sigh and thought to his self intently, while concentrating on the two enormous ki's that were skyrocketing to their peeks. He began to curse him self for not sensing their ki's before, when it was so obvious. *Oh well, I suppose its not that bad, it feels like their ki's are far away from the city, so they can't cause that much damage. But I can't just leave school so it'll have to wait till later. Hey wait! Those pigs are gonna eat all the food before school lets out! Aw man, why does everything always happen when I'm not around?* Gohan sighed inwardly and began focusing once again on his studies.  
  
School was finally out for the day, and Gohan was flying at top speed towards the two ki's that could only be known as that of Vegeta's and Mirai Trunks'. Gohan was a little astonished that they were still going at it, he could sense that they were both fighting at their maximum, and have been gradually getting weaker by the minute. By the time Gohan arrived on the seen, Both had descended from SSJ 2 to SSJ 1 and were panting and sweating while staring at each other. Vegeta was the first to make a move, he lunged forward with all force and let out a fierce battle cry. Before Mirai Trunks had time to react, Vegeta head butted him and sent his fist in a collision with his future sons stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain. As his hair slowly changed from a bright luminous yellow, to a light purple, he clutched his stomach and fell with a loud thud onto the ground. Gohan raced over to his fallen comrade and checked for a pulse. It was there, but just barely. By this time the two chibi's responsible for all the havoc had descended from their positions on a nearby cliff, and were standing next to the unconscious Mirai Trunks and knelt Gohan. Goten hurriedly reached into his gi, pulling out a small green seed, and handed it to Gohan. Seeing what was being handed to him, Gohan clutched the senzu bean with his right hand, and with his left he held back Mirai Trunks' head, and then feed him the bean. After Trunks' miraculous recovery he reluctantly stood up and looked around him, slightly confused.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Welcome back!" Gohan was smiling and glanced at his unchanged friend from the future. (A/N: Mirai is still as old as when he last left this time)  
  
"Nani! Gohan? Is that you? What year is this?" Trunks' eyes were wide open as he stared at Gohan and then at his mini self who was handing over a senzu bean to his badly bruised father.  
  
"Well, it's been about 7 years since you left." Gohan announced slightly amused.  
  
"Are you serious? It's only been about 2 days for me!" Trunks sputtered out utterly confused.  
  
Trunks then looked back down at the two chibi's staring admirably at him, which caused him to widen his eyes even more. Mirai then looked towards Gohan again with a face that seemed to scream 'EXPLAIN'. Gohan chuckled amusedly at his expression and began his explanation.  
  
"Well, Goten and Trunks here made a wish with the dragonballs to bring you back to this time," Gohan glared daggers at the two chibi's then at Trunks, who was staring quizzically at the mini Goku clone. Gohan laughed a little then continued his explanation. "Oh and this is my little brother, Goten, he was born a little after you left." Being satisfied with Gohan's explanation, Trunks looked around for Vegeta, who was nowhere to be found.  
  
~~~~At Capsule Corp.~~~~  
  
Gohan had led the two chibi's and Mirai Trunks to CC, and were deciding on a fit punishment for the duo with Bulma. Mirai Trunks was leaning on a wall of the living room they were all in, with crossed arms. Goten was sitting on the couch looking guiltily, in between a sulking chibi Trunks, also with crossed arms, and a half amused Gohan. Bulma stood in front of the three with her hands on her hips and a frown, occasionally moving her glance from Trunks to Goten.  
  
"I don't know what you two were thinking, now I have to build a time machine that will take Mirai Trunks back to his own time, and who knows how long that will take!!" Bulma yelled almost at the top of her lungs, causing all four demi-saiyans to winces in pain and clutch their ears tightly. Lowering her voice slightly Bulma continued, "You two owe Trunks an apologize! Now he's stuck in this time for who knows how long, with no way of getting back home anytime soon, and what do you have to say for yourselves? Hm?" Bulma asked glaring daggers. "Gomen nasai, Mirai Trunks- san." The two apologized in unison while staring down at the floor. Mirai Trunks smiled slightly, then walked over to the two and messed up their hair, "Its okay squirts, I know you didn't mean any harm." The two chibis looked up with slight smiles. "I say we sentence them to an hour in the gravity room with Vegeta." Gohan suggested while smirking. The two chibis paled and looked at Bulma with wide pleading eyes. Bulma too began to smirk widely, "Hm, I dunno, sounds like a plan to me." The two culprits paled even more, if possible, and their mouths slightly opened, causing the other three occupants to chuckle slightly.  
  
"Come on Trunks, I'll show you to your room, you'll have to stay here for a while until I can build you a time machine." Bulma stated with a smile and began to lead the reluctant Mirai out of the room to another.  
  
In the end the chibis punishment was a confrontation with Chi-Chi and her almighty-frying-pan. Now it was the weekend and Gohan invited Mirai Trunks over to spend the night to catch up, and Goten had invited Chibi Trunks as well.  
  
~~~~~Satan Mansion~~~~~  
  
Videl was packing a knap sack of all the necessary items she would need on their camping trip the following day. She held out the map every one was given and traced the route they would take to get to their camping site. Her finger rested on the destination on the map that read: Mt. Pazao (A/N: I don't remember how to spell it.) also known as the 439 mountain area.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! Cliffhanger!!! I know, I'm so evil, hehehehe, sorry but my Vegeta side is far more impowering than my Goku side heheheheehhehe. What strange new adventures will unfold on the next episode of DragonBall Z? find out this and more on Chapter 3  
  
Mirai Trunks: YES!!! I'm in the story now!!! Woo hoo  
  
Goku: sniff sniff its not fair, I'm the main character of DBZ I SHOULD BE IN THE FIC TOO!!!  
  
Oh quit your yapping, your going to be in the story soon.  
  
Goku: YAY!!!!!  
  
Kuso!! I wasn't supposed to tell them that, oh well,  
  
Vegeta: NOW REVIEW THE BAKA STORY SO I CAN TRAIN IN MY GRAVITY CHAMBER AGAIN!!! YOU WEAK EARTHLINGS!  
  
Nice job veggie-head, I no longer require your services, you may leave  
  
Vegeta: *mumbles about weakling humans and Kakarot spawns and heads to the GR* 


	3. Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and would waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! Oh and Maria Cline, thanks for your suggestion about *cough* oozarus *cough* I was thinking about doing that, but I'm not sure, I probably will, but in later chapter, it cant be during the camping trip because the moon is still gone, but it might decide to make a special guest appearance BWAHAHAHAHA and yes Goku is gonna come back pretty soon, but not during the camping trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~  
  
Videl was packing a knap sack of all the necessary items she would need on their camping trip the following day. She held out the map every one was given and traced the route they would take to get to their camping site. Her finger rested on the destination on the map that read: Mt. Pazao (A/N: I don't remember how to spell it.) also known as the 439 mountain area.  
  
~~~~~~~End Last Chapter~~~  
  
It was 5:00am on a Saturday morning, and large group of Orange Star High students were loitering around the front of the building, chatting and taking roll call. The buses were stationed in the parking lot roaring and ready to go. After the given signals from the teachers and parents chaperoning the trip, the students hurriedly piled onto the bus, pushing and shoving and talking all the while. Once the bus was loaded, and all were present and accounted for, the 5 hour bus ride began.  
  
On the bus, Videl and Erasa sat next to each other behind Sharpener, who sat backwards in his seat to chat.  
  
"Erasa, are you sure you packed enough clothes?" Sharpener asked a little too sarcastically, while eyeing the oversized knap sack situated beside her.  
  
"Yeah, were only going to be staying one night, you should only need two pairs of clothes at the most, not to mention, you'll have to hike with that load." Videl added as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I just want to be prepared!" Erasa argued. Rolling her eyes, Videl took out her CD player and listened to music while staring out the side window.  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"BREAKFAST!!" Chi-Chi was cautiously awaiting the upcoming stampede, situated further from the kitchen then usual, when the familiar thuds and rumblings began to descend from the stair case. Only this time the herd was twice as loud, the two demi-saiyans were now accompanied by another two demi-saiyans.  
  
Within a blink of an eye the four bottomless pits, lunged into the, twice as high, mountain of food. After eating to their hearts content, or until the mountain sized breakfast was no more, the four thanked the exhausted Chi-Chi, (A/N: I'd be exhausted too if I had to cook for 4 demi-saiyans hehehe) then headed out to do some early morning training.  
  
Twelve hundred sixty sit-ups, and eight hundred forty two pull-ups later, the four paired up for a quick spar. Goten and Chibi Trunks were fighting at SSJ level, while Gohan and Mirai Trunks kept at their normal state. They didn't want to beat the crap out of each other, and were merely in it for the exercise, not to mention they were warned by Chi-Chi, frying pan in hand, that they could forget lunch if they blew up any more mountains. Needless to say, they weren't taking any chances.  
  
At about 11:00am the four were slightly bruised, and resting from their sparring sessions. Gohan and Mirai Trunks, were sitting on the edge of the lake, talking, while Goten and Chibi Trunks were splashing and dunking each other in the middle of the lake.  
  
~~~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"Are, we, almost, there?" asked the panting and sweating Erasa, trudging along near the back of the group. (A/N: there's about 30 kids, it was only a trip for the one class.)  
  
"According to the map, the camp site should be just up ahead." Replied Videl, slowing her pace for her friend to keep up. Then a student from the front of the group called, "Hey I see the lake!" Most of the students near the front of the group began running as fast as could, (A/N: which wasn't very fast considering they were tired and sweaty) while the rest of the class sighed heavily in relief, and quickened their pace only slightly. (A/N: BTW, their hiking now because the bus couldn't make it through the trail that led to the camping site and they've been walking for about an hour.)  
  
Hearing the hoots and yells of several teenagers, Gohan and Mirai Trunks raised to their feet confused, and the two chibis stopped their splashing and swam over to the edge of the lake near their companions. Still in the water, the two chibis sat, or rather floated, with the arms crossed on the edge. Their eyes slightly widen at the sight of dozens of teenagers emerging from the forest some distance off.  
  
As Videl and Erasa stepped foot in the clearing, they glanced around the setting before them. To their front were dozens of classmates tossing bags and knap sacks recklessly onto the ground, and throwing shirts into the air and jumping in the lake. (A/N: only the boys did that, the girls just watched hehehehe and splashed water on their faces yadda yadda) Chaperones were losing their temper trying to herd everyone out of the lake, at least until they had made camp. To the distances were large, beautiful mountains, surrounded by clear blue skies and lush green forests. Birds were chirping peacefully and a small band of rabbits were scurrying about on the other side of the lake. Smiling slightly at the peaceful setting, Videl, followed shortly by Erasa, turned to see the surroundings to their right. Gasping in shock, the two found themselves eyeing a bewildered Gohan, standing and staring only a few yards away, accompanied by three others.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Cliffhanger BWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm sooooo evil! What will Gohans reaction to his class camping so close to his be? Will Videl discover any secrets about Gohan? Will the two chibis cause any more mischief? Is Gohans tail wrapped around his waist? Find out this and more on the next episode of DragonBall Z!!  
  
A/N: I want to change the title of this fic so if any of you have any suggestions, tell me in your reviews PLEASE!  
  
Videl: Finally I'm in the story!!! You totally forgot about me!!!  
  
Sorry, don't worry you'll be in the next chapter a lot!  
  
Vegeta: WHAT ABOUT ME!!!! I HAVNT EVEN TALKED!!!  
  
YOU'LL BE IN IT SOON  
  
Goku: what abou-  
  
YES YOU TOO!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
Goten: review please!!!!  
  
Huh? I asked Vegeta to do that,  
  
Goten: Veggie-head that I had to or else he-  
  
Vegeta: SHUT-UP BAKA SPAWN OF KAKKAROT!!! 


	4. Chibi Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and would waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
*Thinking*  
  
~Telepathy~ I still haven't used this yet, but I will soon  
  
Thank You REVIEWERS!!! I'm not sure when the next chappie will be, maybe not until the weekend, but who knows, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
  
PLEASE READ "THE LEGACY OF TRUNKS"  
  
~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~  
  
As Videl and Erasa stepped foot in the clearing, they glanced around the setting before them. To their front were dozens of classmates tossing bags and knap sacks recklessly onto the ground, and throwing shirts into the air and jumping in the lake. (A/N: only the boys did that, the girls just watched hehehehe and splashed water on their faces yadda yadda) Chaperones were losing their temper trying to herd everyone out of the lake, at least until they had made camp. To the distances were large, beautiful mountains, surrounded by clear blue skies and lush green forests. Birds were chirping peacefully and a small band of rabbits were scurrying about on the other side of the lake. Smiling slightly at the peaceful setting, Videl, followed shortly by Erasa, turned to see the surroundings to their right. Gasping in shock, the two found themselves eyeing a bewildered Gohan, standing and staring only a few yards away, accompanied by three others.  
  
~~~~End Last Chapter~~~  
  
Gohan was staring at the group of teenagers that had recently emerged from the forest. Still confused, his eyes began to wander among students, until they stopped on Videl and Erasa, who were looking right at him. His mouth began to drop slightly as he put two and two together. Immediately recognizing the two girls Gohan was gaping at, the two chibis smiled widely and jumped up out of the water.  
  
"Hey, Gohan isn't that the girl you were sitting next to at school yesterday?" chirped the grinning Goten, more stating then asking.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, this must be where their camping this weekend." Squeaked Gohan *aw man this is SO not good! I guess I better go say hi, gulp*  
  
Slowly inching towards the group, Gohan had completely forgotten about his tail, which was swaying slightly from side to side. Gohan stopped in his tracks and turned his head to motion for Mirai Trunks to follow. As Trunks walked up beside him he noticed his tail.  
  
"Um, shouldn't you wrap that around your waist?" Trunks asked pointing to Gohans swaying tail. Gohan froze and quickly wrapped his tail around his waist. "Do you think they saw?" whispered Gohan nervously as they began to make their way over to the two girls who were now joined by Sharpener.  
  
"Hey guys!" Gohan greeted nervously, as he and Trunks stopped in front of the three.  
  
"What are you doing here Gohan?" Videl asked, confusion ringing in her voice.  
  
"I live here." Gohan replied smiling. At that last comment, the three began to widen their eyes and let their mouths drop slightly. "You live here? How do you get to school every day? It took us hours to get here!" Sharpener asked a little loudly. Before Gohan could blurt out an explanation, Erasa chimed in. "So who's the cutie Gohan?" winking at Mirai Trunks, which caused him to blink. *Whew, saved by the bell* "This is…Mirai." Gohan replied a little nervously. Trunks looked over to his friend, a little confused, then eying the two chibis out of the couner of his eye he understood. It already seemed suspicious that the two Trunks' looked identical, save their sizes, but to have the same name too?  
  
Gohan then continued the introductions, "Mirai, this is Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. Mirai Trunks nodded, "Hi" Erasa giggled slightly before responding, "So Gohan, where's your house?" Gohan pointed with his thumb behind him. Before anymore could be said the two dripping wet chibis popped up from behind Gohan and Trunks, smiling widely. "Oh, and this is Goten and Trunks, the ones from yesterday." Gohan introduced while looking down on the two. By this time, many of the other students were eyeing the four new added additions to the group. Mr. Maksuki walked over to the bunch, "Gohan? what are you doing here? I don't remember you on the bus." Turning his gaze to the confused teacher (A/N: I use confused a lot in this story huh?) and before he could speak he was interrupted. "Gohan lives near here." Erasa chirped.  
  
"Oh, Sharpener, its time to set up the tents. Gohan? would you and your friend care to help us?" Mr. Maksuki asked politely. Nodding his head Gohan replied "Sure." Then glanced at Trunks, who nodded as well. While they were setting up tents, the two chibis were left with Videl and Erasa. "So Trunks, are you related to Mirai? You two look so alike." Chirped Erasa, while kneeling to meet eyes with him. Trunks wasn't sure what to say. As much as he wanted to tell them that Mirai Trunks was his future self, just to see the looks on their faces, (A/N: evil isn't he?) he knew that Gohan would beat the crap out of him if he did. "He's my cousin!" he replied cheerfully, mentally slapping himself on the back for his excellent quick thinking. Goten nearly fell over (A/N: you know how they fall over in animes hehehehehe) at Trunks comment, but quickly recovered and decided that Trunks chose the right answer, considering if he had said brother, they wouldn't believe him otherwise they would of heard of Mirai.  
  
"Oh, well," Before Erasa could continue the three boys returned, and she noticed something about Gohan that she didn't before. Before she could comment however, Videl beat her to it. "Gohan, what are you wearing? Isn't that a training gi?" Gohan paled slightly. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, unfortunately for him, Goten was the first to chime in, "Yeah! We were sparring today!" Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener turned to look at Gohan. "Yeah right, like nerd-boy even knows how to fight." Sharpener joked. Gohan laughed nervously. "I dunno Sharpener, he looks pretty buff to me." Videl replied eyeing Gohans bulging muscles. Again Gohan laughed nervously, while blushing slightly. By now Mirai Trunks was looking at Gohan utterly confused. "So, Mirai," Trunks turned his gaze over to the chirping, half giggling Erasa. "I guess you haven't figured it out by now, but Videl here is the daughter Hercule!" Trunks looked over at Videl, again confused. Before Gohan could stop him Trunks asked, "Who's Hercule?" Gohan mentally slapped himself upside the head. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener all looked at him in surprise, (A/N: I bet you all thought I was gonna say confused again) "Wow, you don't get out much do you? Hercule was the man that beat cell, Duh!" Erasa blurted out, giggling. Trunks cocked an eye brow before turning to Gohan who whispered in his ear, "The guy with the afro at the cell games, everyone thinks he beat cell, just play along." Trunks grinned slightly trying to keep from laughing out loud. *How could anyone possible believe that Hercule beat cell. That weakling couldn't even make a scratch on cell.* Gohan nudged Trunks hard in the ribs, which didn't affect him much but kept him from laughing. Videl eyed the scene confused, (A/N: hehehe) *How could anyone not know who my father is? And what did Gohan say to Mirai? He looks like he's gonna burst with laughter.* Before anyone could say another word, Goten and Chibi Trunks, who had been drying off with their towels ran up to Gohan and Mirai, "Gohan, were gonna go play video games at home! Bye!" Goten chirped before running off with Trunks in the direction towards the house before Gohan could tell them to run only as fast as a normal human. (A/N: oh no!) Everyone at the camp site stared at the two chibis in awe. A cloud of dust taller and thicker then the trees, loomed over head as the miniature Goku and Mirai clones vanished within the blink of an eye. Gohan was once again mentally slapping himself on the head, and Mirai Trunks stood, unchanged, more curious about the surprised looking students. "What the hell was that?" yelled Sharpener. Clearing his throat, Mr. Maksuki walked up to the bunch, "Sharpener, please watch your language. Gohan, will you and your friend stay for a while? Were about to go fishing for our supper tonight, your welcome to stay as long as you like." Gohan smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
After about 20 minutes of sitting on the edge of the lake with rods, "Gohan, are there ANY fish in this lake?" Sharpener asked a little irritated. Gohan just sighed and glanced over to his left where Mirai Trunks was half asleep holding his rod. *Man, I wish we could just jump in and grab a fish, but Gohan doesn't want to in front of everybody.* Just then the two chibis came running up to Gohan and Mirai Trunks, this time at human speed. "Gohan mama said that Krillin and his family are comin over for dinner tonight and she wants us to catch a big fish!" Goten chirped noisily, catching the attention of most of the class. Before anyone could respond, Goten hurriedly threw of his gi, and when he was in just his boxer shorts, jumped in the water. Gohan cursed silently. Barley a minute later a huge fish, about the size of a baby whale, popped out of the water, causing all those who witness it to scream, save the three demi-saiyans on the shore who were covering their sensitive ears. Moments later, Goten popped up from under the fish, grabbing it by the tail, and jumped unto shore. Gohan sighed heavily while Mirai Trunks looked on in amusement, glad that their 20 minutes of boredom was up. "Goten! I thought you too were playing video games!" Gohan barked furiously. "We were, but your mom said she doesn't want us back until dinner time, except to bring over the fish." Trunks stated as-a-matter-of-factly. By this time Goten had already started walking in the direction of his house, ignoring all the stares that were upon him. Gohan sighed and turned to his three friends (A/N: the human friends hehehe) and was about to think up an explanation when chibi Trunks eyed the fishing rods, "Why are you fishing like that Gohan?" before Gohan could reply, Trunks had already stripped down to his boxer shorts and jumped in the lake. Gohan let out another irritated sigh. Seconds later Trunks emrged from the water carrying a fish that was slightly larger than the one Goten had fetched. Laying it on the floor, (A/N: its dead, Trunks knocked it out in the water) Mirai Trunks chuckled slightly at the daggers Gohan was glaring at his chibi self. Goten then came running up and smiled at the fish his friend had caught. Gohan suddenly realized that if he didn't react soon the two chibis would begin frying the fish with ki. "Um…why don't we collect some firewood to cook the fish?" Gohan stated more then asked, while looking at his fellow classmates. Everyone was too stunned to say any thing, but at least the two chibis had lowered their hands, understanding that Gohan didn't want them to show their strength. Goten quickly an OK and ran with Chibi Trunks into the forest to collect firewood. "Gohan is it safe for them to wander in the forest by themselves? They could get lost!" sputtered Erasa, concerned for the two boys. "Nah, they know their way around." Gohan replied, *besides they can just search for our ki's to find a way back.*  
  
"But aren't there snakes and wild animals in there? They could get hurt!" stated Videl, getting up from her position on the ground. By now all the students had abandoned their useless fishing rods and went to examine the overgrown fish. "Oh, well, they know not to go to far into the woods." Gohan lied.  
  
*there's something strange about him. First I find out that he lives 5 hours away from school, in the mountains, and then that he's a fighter with muscles bigger than Sharpeners. Not to mention he's friends with the richest kid in the world, who just so happens to have an identical older cousin, like I bought that! And now these two little kids just jumped in the lake and came out with fish, half the size of a house! And then they go wandering into the forest like its no big deal! AND WHATS WITH ALL THE FURRY BELTS!!* (A/N: Goten and Chibi Trunks have their tails too.) Videl was staring right at Gohan throughout her thoughts with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips, causing him to sweat and smile nervously. She finally left to go talk to Erasa, and Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Mirai Trunks looked at his friend and cocked an eyebrow. "Is she mad at you or something?" Gohan looked back at Trunks and shrugged. Just then the two chibis emerged from the forest, each carrying a pile of firewood looming over their heads. Gohan smacked himself on the head, while Mirai Trunks chuckled slightly, but stopped after receiving a murderous glance from Gohan. The chibis dropped the piles next to the fish and smiled up at Gohan who had walked over. Mr. Maksuki started to make the fire with some matches, trying to forget all the strange happenings of the day. By now it was sometime in the afternoon, and the four demi-saiyans were overwhelmed with hunger. And since Chi-Chi warned them to stay away from the house until supper, they were left to fend for themselves, but that one fish could barely satisfy even one of them. "Guys, come on, I just remembered, we have to do something." Announced Gohan to the chibis, who were eyeing the fish and drooling. "What? You're not going to stay for lunch? You were the ones to catch the fish." Mr. Maksuki asked curiously.  
  
"Don't worry about us, we've got lunch covered." Gohan stated as he began to walk off and wave, followed closely by Mirai Trunks. Realizing what Gohan meant by 'we've got lunch covered' the two chibis perked up and followed suit.  
  
*hm…nows my chance to get some answers* Videl nudged Erasa and motioned for her to follow as she stepped up and began to cautiously followed the four. Seeing the two girls sneak off, Sharpener quickly caught up with them. The three then began to inch forward, occasionally hiding behind a bush, as they followed the four deeper into the forest.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Cliffhanger BWAHAHAHA, I'm beginning to think my Vegeta side has beaten up my Goku side and now has taken over hehehe  
  
What secrets will Videl and company discover? Will I ever NOT and a story with a cliffhanger? Find out this and more on the next episode of DragonBall Z! or chapter 5, same difference!  
  
PLEASE READ MY OTHER FIC!!! "THE LEGACY OF TRUNKS" Its only one chapter so you don't have to worry about cliffhangers hehehehe its already finished!  
  
Hercule: HEY! Why aren't I in this fic? Videl's in it, so I should be too!  
  
Be patient! You're coming soon, and yes you too Goku and Vegeta SO DON'T ASK AGAIN!  
  
Goku: ……*she can read my mind?*  
  
YES!!! BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hercule: HEY! I thought we were talking about me! Exactly when I'm I gonna be in this fic???? I am the strongest man in the world after all, I was the one who defeated cell!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Gohan: KA-ME-HA-ME  
  
Hercule: No WAIT! STOP! I take it back!!!!  
  
Gohan: HA  
  
………..  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Tails??????

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and would waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
*READ* I wrote another Gohan fic! Its also about his first day at school but its completely different and better in my opinion PLEASE read it and review too. Thanks for all your reviews!!! And I'll try to update more, but I keep getting so much homework, but I'll update a lot on the weekends.  
  
~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~  
  
*hm…now's my chance to get some answers* Videl nudged Erasa and motioned for her to follow as she stepped up and began to cautiously followed the four. Seeing the two girls sneak off, Sharpener quickly caught up with them. The three then began to inch forward, occasionally hiding behind a bush, as they followed the four deeper into the forest.  
  
~~~~~End Last Chapter~~~  
  
The suns rays beaded down on her skin, causing trickles of sweat to roll slowly down her cheek, making their way down to her chin. A shadow cased down over her dripping face as she crotched on her knees, allowing an overgrown bush to serve as cover from the unsuspecting eyes. Videl, leaning low to the ground, peaked through a gap in between two leaves, to eye the four demi-saiyans, who had all turned, in almost complete unison, in response to a twig that had snapped in result of Erasa's shoe. Shrugging it off the four resumed their walk. Hesitating for only a moment, the trio continued in their footsteps.  
  
The four were glancing over the waters edge, eyeing the backs of humongous fish as drool trickled down their cheeks slightly. Without a moment's hesitation, the demi-saiyans began to strip down to their boxers and jump in the lake. Videl and Erasa blushed at the sight of Gohan and Mirai Trunks in their underwear, (A/N: hehehe who wouldn't?) as Sharpener looked on in awe at bulging muscles the two had just revealed. Even the chibis were slightly buff. As soon as the four had leaped in the water, Videl led her crew to a closer patch of bushes.  
  
"Wow can you believe how buff those two were?" Erasa giggled to Videl, causing her to blush again. But before another word was exchanged the four demi-saiyans began to leap out of the water, each holding a fish that were all even bigger than the ones from before.  
  
But something else was different. Videl gasped, as did Erasa and Sharpener. What they had thought to be fuzzy brown belts were actually tails, swaying from the backs of the four drenched saiyans. Unfortunately their gasps had been over heard, and now Gohan's eyes were wide open as he discovered the presence of his on lookers.  
  
"What are you doing here?!!" Gohan yelled nearly at the top of his lungs. Which surprised the trio slightly, considering they were completely hidden in the bushes.  
  
Immediately springing to their feet, the three threw up their hands guiltily. The first to recover Videl spoke up, "Gohan? is-is that a, a tail?" All four immediately wrapped their tails around their waist. Paling slightly, Gohan replied, "Wha-What do you mean Videl. Hehe." Videl grew furious. *They do have tails and they're trying to deny it, and to the daughter of Hercule!* (A/N: hehehe big whoop!)  
  
"Don't try to deny it Gohan! You four have tails! We saw them! Now would care to explain why?" Videl was burning red with rage, *how dare him try to hide something from me, does he think I'm stupid or something? Grrrr*  
  
Sharpener and Erasa were still in awe, staring wide-eyed at the waists of all four demi-saiyans.  
  
*Oh my kami, oh my kami, oh my kami! What am I gonna tell her? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't I sense them before? Stupid!* Gohan was mentally slapping himself on the head, trying to think of something to say, but in vain. Meanwhile, the two chibis had begun to dress, while Mirai Trunks was still blushing from having been stared at by girls in his boxers. (A/N: hehehehe)  
  
"WELL? I'm waiting!" Videl was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation, which didn't come from Gohan, "We were born with um just like our daddys!" chirped the cheerful Goten. "Geez, why don't you tell her your shoe size Goten?" Trunks asked as sarcastically as anyone could muster. "But I dunno my shoe size Trunks." Trunks sighed and shook his head, questioning his friend's stupidity.  
  
By this time Videl was utterly confused. *Born with tails? I didn't even think they were real at first. All of them were born with tails?? Are they even human?*  
  
Mirai Trunks was growing a little impatient, and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Could we get dressed first, before continuing this conversation?!" Trunks asked in an annoyed tone. Videl and Erasa immediately started blushing again as they realized the two were still half naked.  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHA Cliffhanger!!! What will Gohan do now? Will Videl discover his alien origin? Will Mirai Trunks ever get his clothes back on? Will they ever get to eat their fish? Find out this and more on the next episode of DragonBallZ!  
  
Sorry the chapters so short, but I wanted to update today…..  
  
Mirai Trunks: NO ONES READING "THE LEGACY OF TRUNKS"!!! DON'T YOU PEOPLE LIKE ME ANYMORE? Sniff sniff.  
  
Goten: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	6. The Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and would'nt waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"talking" 'thinking' ~telepathy~  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
Ice: O_o wow, I didn't think anyone would like my fics that much, your review was what made me wrote this chapter today, because I felt guilty that you checked it everyday, I know how you feel, sorry its been so long.  
  
Louie: thank you! ^_^  
  
Dragonitekk: sorry, but you don't have to review just to remind me to update, you could just tell me on GR. O_o  
  
  
  
~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~ By this time Videl was utterly confused. *Born with tails? I didn't even think they were real at first. All of them were born with tails?? Are they even human? * Mirai Trunks was growing a little impatient, and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Could we get dressed first, before continuing this conversation?!" Trunks asked in an annoyed tone. Videl and Erasa immediately started blushing again as they realized the two were still half naked. ~~~~~End Last Chapter~~~~  
  
The three spies, aka Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener, waited behind some trees to give the two half-breeds some privacy. (The chibis were already dressed ^_^)  
  
"Goten, you idiot, why'd you have to go and do that? No ones supposed to know about our tails!" Gohan seethed, while glaring at his younger brother. "But Mama knows 'bout our tails, and so does Piccolo-san, and Dende-san, and Corrin, and Bulma-san, and Yamcha-san, and." Goten continued naming off all the z senshi while the rest of them just tuned him out. "So what are you going to tell them now Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked as he pulled on his jacket. Gohan gulped nervously, still trying to think of a way to work himself out of this situated. At one point he thought that he should just run away, but than he would have to deal with them at school, or worse, they could go to his house, they already knew where it was. "Don't worry Gohan, I've got an idea." Chibi Trunks stated, with a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. (A/N: does that make any sense? O_o) Gohan and Mirai exchanged confused looks with each other as Chibi Trunks began whispering in Goten's ear. Gohan sighed and decided he may as well let Trunks do whatever mischievous plan he was concocting, as long as it would get him out of this mess and he didn't have to tell about his heritage. "Are you dressed yet?!" Videl yelled annoyingly from behind the tree, a couple yards away. Gohan glanced at Chibi Trunks, who nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, were done" Gohan shouted back as he finished pulling on his shoe. The three emerged from the woods, Videl looking pissed, Erasa waving like a lunatic, and Sharpener looking bored out of his mind. He, apparently, had no interest what so ever in Gohan, and wanted to back to the campsite. "Well, are you ready to explain?" Videl asked/demanded, while glaring daggers at Gohan. Gohan didn't say anything, nor was he given the time too. Goten beat him to it. "I can explain!" Goten chirped in his cute innocent voice (A/N: awww) "We were born with tails like our daddy's 'cuz they come from another planet and the tails make us turn into giant monkey monsters when we look at the full moon, and ya hafta cut off our tail fer us to go back to normal, but they grow back some times and they make us stronger!" When Goten was finished with his explanation he wore a self-satisfied grin, while Gohan, on the other hand stared wide-eyed at him in shock. 'Oh.my.kami..did he just say what I think he did?!?! I'm dead!' Sharpener just shook his head and left, Erasa giggled and commented on how kawaii Goten was, while Videl looked at him dully and raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight, now can someone over the age of two please explain." Videl asked, looking at Gohan. "I'm not two!" Goten yelled, puffing up his cheeks, and stomping with his foot. Chibi Trunks sighed. "He had too many doughnuts for breakfast, actually, the tail aren't real, they're synthetic. It's an experiment my moms been working on, she sort of volunteered us as her Ginny pigs." Videl looked over at Gohan, who nodded, than turned around and began walking away. "Whatever" she muttered as she stomped off towards the campsite, obviously ticked for some reason or another, in other wards, just being herself. Erasa patted Goten on the head and commented on his kawaiiness one last time, before turning around and following after Videl. Gohan sighed in relief, and turned to the two chibis. "Thanks you guys, I owe ya one." "One what?" Goten asked, but the question was left unanswered as the rest of the group just shook their heads and walked back to their pile of fish, and began heating them up with ki blasts. After lunch Goten and Trunks went wandering into the woods to do kami knows what, while Gohan and Mirai sparred. The two floated a few feet above the ground, both in fighting stances. A few minutes passed without either of them moving an inch. Tired of waiting for Mirai to make the first move, Gohan rushed forward with his fist extended. Mirai didn't move. Right when Gohans fist was centimeters away from Mirais face, Mirai fazed out and reappeared behind Gohan, and delivered a small ki blast at his back. Gohan was so surprised by the attack, that he fell to the ground, but quickly flew up above Mirais head, and threw a ki blast back at Mirai, who batted it away and than charged at Gohan, delivering a kick to his head. Gohan caught his foot and aimed a punch at his face. Mirai yanked his foot free and dodged the punch and the two charged forward and continued punching, kicking, dodging, and blocking, all the while levitating higher into the air. The spar continued like this until Mirai laced his fingers together and knocked Gohan in the head with his jointed fists, sending him crashing to the ground. Than, as Gohan was beginning to stand up, Trunks cupped his hands together and brought them to his side. "Kame hame ha!" the blast hit Gohan head on before he had a chance to stand up. He threw his hands in front of him, in a last attempt to block the blast, but he was unprepared and the blast engulfed him. After the light subsided, Gohan could be seen lying on the ground, bruised and bleeding. Trunks flew down and stood above Gohan, as he sat up and glared at Mirai, who only smirked and held his hand out for him. Gohan stood up, ignoring Mirai's extended hand. "It's your own fault for not training these past seven years." Mirai stated, still smiling. "Yeah, yeah" Gohan muttered as he walked over to the lake and began to take off his shoes. Mirai followed suit and the two washed off in the lake to clean themselves of all the blood and dirt. When they came out of the lake they dried themselves with their ki and dressed quickly. It was almost dinnertime and they had to find Goten and Trunks and go home. Closing their eyes, they began to concentrate on finding the two boys kis. "I can sense them over there." Mirai said, pointing to his right. "Yeah, me too. Isn't that near the campsite?" Gohan asked, a little nervously. "Actually, I think it is the campsite, I can feel a bunch of weak kis where they are." Trunks said, also worried. The two gulped and after exchanging worried glances, the two ran to the campsite.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I AM SO SORRY!!! It's been so long since I've updated, I bet you all hate me now *sniff sniff* I'm going to write another chapter of Capsule Corp. Crisis today too. I'm gonna try and update more, but I've been real busy with my web site SORRY!!!  
  
That was my first fight scene, how'd I do?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Advertising:  
  
"Two Weeks at Camp Hercule" by RJ. Summary: Gohan gets a rather large surprise one day when Chichi sends him on a wilderness camp...if u wanna see just how wrecked out dear demi- saiyan's life can get, u should read this...and i'm putting authors in it too!!! u could be in my fic!!!  
  
URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=876255 


	7. When Chibis attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and would'nt waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
"talking" 'thinking' ~telepathy~  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
Emotionless Shadow: O_o  
  
lil' Chi Chi: In my fic, they all have tails! ^_^ but I didn't know that about the traits, where did you find that out?  
  
EVERYONE: THANK YOU!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
~~~~Last Chapter~~~~  
  
When they came out of the lake they dried themselves with their ki and dressed quickly. It was almost dinnertime and they had to find Goten and Trunks and go home. Closing their eyes, they began to concentrate on finding the two boys kis. "I can sense them over there." Mirai said, pointing to his right. "Yeah, me too. Isn't that near the campsite?" Gohan asked, a little nervously. "Actually, I think it is the campsite, I can feel a bunch of weak kis where they are." Trunks said, also worried. The two gulped and after exchanging worried glances, the two ran to the campsite.  
  
~~~End Last Chapter~~~  
  
  
  
As the two demi saiyans raced to the location of the hyper active chibis, they sensed another familiar ki close to the campsite, which caused them both to skid to a halt.  
  
"Gohan, what's your mom doing at the campsite?" Mirai Trunks asked Gohan skeptically. Gohan however couldn't respond, he was too engrossed in his own thoughts to hear Trunks, too busy contemplating all the things his mother could possibly say or do to make his life miserable.  
  
Trunks shook Gohan's shoulder violently, bringing him out of his trance and back to reality. "Gohan, we had better hurry over there." Gohan nodded in agreement and the two continued their sprint to the campsite.  
  
  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Get back here!!"  
  
"AHHHH"  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
The students of Orange Star High were currently running around in circles, chasing after two massacring chibis, who were rampaging the campsite for reasons unknown. Trunks and Goten were racing in between students, dodging teachers, flailing objects and laughing gleefully. The female portion of the group was either trying desperately to free their undergarments from the chibis' clutches, or running around in hysterics, trying to avoid being plummeted into. The teenage guys however, were either trying to take advantage of the moment by also trying to free the female undergarments from the chibis, (A/N: O_o) or chasing after the demi saiyans, hoping to save what was left of their campsite.  
  
"Look Trunks! I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAM!" Goten shouted while wearing womans underwear on his head like a helmet. Trunks laughed hysterically at Goten, for both his appearance and speech impediment.  
  
"Oh yeah! Watch this!" Trunks yelled just before he leapt into the air and began hopping on top of people's heads like a frog, ribbiting all the while. Goten giggled and folled Trunks' example.  
  
Videl and Erasa, who had recently left for a hike, finally returned. The two gawked at the scene for a few moments, before their bewilderment turned into anger, Videl more so than Erasa. Erasa shrieked and quickly began to snatch her undergarments away from the boys. Videl however decided to take a different approach.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!?!!?"  
  
Chi-chi was humming quietly to herself while cooking a meal fit for an army, when she heard a loud commotion. At first she ignored it, dismissing it as just horseplay among the teenage campers. But then she heard a shrill cry and knew that something wasn't right. She immediately grabbed her frying pan and ran out the door, making her way to the nearby campsite.  
  
Trunks and Goten froze in mid leap. The two gulped in unison as they directed their attention to Videl, who was currently storming over to the two, anger evident in her crimson cheeks.  
  
"What the heck are you two doing?!" Videl demanded of the two chibis as they slowly made their way to the ground.  
  
Goten put on his most convincing puppy dogface and looked up at Videl teary- eyed "Were sorry, we just wanted to play with the big kids, Ms. Videl-san" Goten started crying, and Trunks followed his league, by sobbing an apology as well.  
  
"We promise it'll never happen again." Trunks sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
Videl couldn't help but feel sorry for the two adorable chibis. But before she could get one word in a pan wielding woman came marching up to the group of students.  
  
"What the heck is going on?!"  
  
Just then, Gohan and Mirai Trunks emerged from the forest, catching the attention of all those present. Chi-Chi marched up to them and whacked them both soundly on the head with her All-Mighty frying pan.  
  
"OW mom what was that for!" Gohan yelled as he rubbed his now soar head. Chi-Chi growled under her breath.  
  
"Where were you two!?!?! You can't just leave your brother and Trunks alone! Look what they've caused!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she motioned to what was left of the campsite. "Now you two are going to fix this RIGHT NOW and you better be home in time for dinner OR YOUR NOT EATING!!" With that, Chi- Chi spun on her heels and walked back home, leaving four demi-saiyans to clasp their ears and pain.  
  
Before another word could be said, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks began to race around the campsite, propping up tents, throwing clothes into piles, not really caring what belonged where, and basically, not being very helpful. When they were convinced they had "fixed" up the campsite, they ran home shouting their good-byes. The students looked around their "fixed" campsite. The tents were back up at least, however, everything else was just in a huge pile. The group of teenagers sweat dropped, then began to rummage through the huge pile in search for their belongings.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Chapter: Krillin and his family comes to the Son house for dinner. How will Mirai Trunks react to #18? You'll have to read to find out! ^_^  
  
GUESS WHAT!!?!?!?! I'm going to get my own domain!!! YAY!!! If you haven't seen my site yet GO NOW!! Its http://geocities.com/dbzsstrunks2000 in about two weeks I'll have my own site!! No geocities!! YAY! And I'll have a new layout too! I'm soo happy! ^_^ (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)  
  
::throws exploding pancakes, and syrup flavored pina colodas at reviewers:: BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA  
  
Trunks: O_O why'd you do that?  
  
Joutei: MONKEYS!!!! ::pours a banana smoothie down trunks' pants::  
  
Trunks: -_-()  
  
Joutei: REVIEW!!!!!..please?... ^_^() 


	8. Gomen nasai

I thought it was kinda obvious, but seeing as how the reviews, and death threats O.o;; haven't stopped, I suppose its not as clear as I thought, but I have no intentions of continuing this fic. I'm really sorry to all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter and I'm also sorry for not telling you sooner, but I just don't have the time to write anymore. Also I can't even BEGIN to think of how the rest of the fic should go. I am however going to look for people who would like to finish this fic for me, I don't wanna leave you hanging ^.^;;; especially since I left the last chapter in a cliff hanger (as I do all chapters) ^.^;;;  
  
If you would like to continue this fic please email me at DbzSSgotenks77@aol.com  
  
ATTENTION: If I can't find anyone to finish the fic, or if the person I find to finish it cant write for beans, ., then I'll consider continuing the fic myself, but its not guaranteed and if I do it may take awhile.  
  
Shameless Promotion: If you like Digimon, or want to join an anime plushie clique please visit my site at http://geocities.com/koushirokonbou/ ^.^;;;;; 


End file.
